denkigai_no_honyasanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Before Karnaval
Nightmare Before Karnaval (ナイトメア ビフォア カルナバル Naitomea bifoa Karunabaru) is the second part of first episode of Denki-Gai no Honya-san. Synopsis Arriving at Umahone, Umio did his work by lifting some books. He saw Sensei really sleepy asked if Sensei is alright. Director arranged a few manga of Soba Curry Circle and really excited Umio. As this manga draw by Jonataro, Umio stated he very love that author although he bought some doujinshi. Sensei very embarrassed to hear praises from Umio. Director told that Sensei is Jonataro and Umio really shocked as he thought Jonataro was a guy. Director told that Sensei was called 'Sensei' because when she introduced herself on first day, she said that she will surpass his idolized manga artist(which she called 'Sensei'). As director wanted to continue telling story, Sensei stopped him as she very embarrassed. Umios asked whether she alright she told she lack of sleep due to deadline are closing. Sensei saw Umio's drawing and hoping he can help her drawing the manga. Hiotan also volunteer to help. As they on the way to Sensei's house, Umio asked when the deadline and Sensei told the deadline was tomorrow at ten in morning and that the delayed date. Sensei tried to asked by bow but accidentally hug Umio when the train move. Sensei live at Ichikawa while Umio live at Koiwa which is only one station stop while Hiotan live at Takaido which is pretty far. By the way, Umio and Sensei don't know where is Takkaido. As they entering the house, Sensei and Hiotan did they work. Hiotan work was filled the right space with black color. Umio work was draw the background. Umio really admire Sensei as she never complaint although lack of sleep. Just a few minutes later, she burst into tear as she really wanted to sleep. Hiotan console Sensei by letting Sensei resting on her lap. Sensei enthusiast again and draw again. As time for last train, Sensei told they can go home. Umio told Hiotan that he left his phone at Sensei's house and will be go to her house to take it back. Umio ran to Sensei's house and give her a call. He told that he will help her a little more. A few minutes later, Sensei cried again and Umio told the he will buy some food and he insist to go alone. Sensei had a little blush when Umio treated her like a girl. They drink mixing two energy drink and Sensei tied her hair and eating while drawing manga. They finally finished drawing manga in morning and Sensei sleep. Umio left the house. As Comica festival started, Sensei and Umio selling their manga. Fu-girl, Hiotan, Kameko and Sommelier also went to festival. Fu-girl and Hiotan was wearing cosplay while Sommelier accompany them. As the festival end, all of them were walking together and greeted by Director. Director bring them to Umahone and ask them to wrapping the manga that just arrived. Adapted From Chapter 3 Trivia • In manga, only Umio and Sensei in train while in anime Hiotan also presence. • In manga Umio headed to Sensei's fridge to check any food while in anime Umio headed straight to shop to buy food. • Mixing two energy drink was created during chapter 1 manga and not told how it created in anime. •In manga Umio suggest Sensei cosplay while in anime not. Navigation